Small World
by Maakason
Summary: Dean is being forced to go shopping for his wedding. What happens when he bumps into an old flame?"So I guess you could handle the commitment after all." AU.SLASH. You have been warned.


**Disclaimer:If I owned Supernatural: Castiel wouldn't have been torn to shreds, Bobby wouldn't have been killed, and Lucifer would be violating more than Sammy's mind.**

* * *

><p>"Do we really have to do this?"<p>

Castiel sighed in irritation. This was the fifth time Dean had asked him that, and his infinite patience was running out.

"Yes Dean, we do. Don't worry" Castiel added dryly "You'll be back home watching Dr. Sexy M.D soon enough"

Dean came up behind Castiel, wrapping his arms around the slightly smaller man's mid-section. He buried his face in his neck.

"What if we went home now, and had some real fun?"

Castiel turned his head around to get a view of Dean.

He raised his eyebrows.

"You're seriously trying to proposition me to stop shopping for supplies for what's supposed to be the best day of my life?"

Dean sighed in annoyance.

"If I'd known that you were going to become this obsessive I wouldn't have said yes in the first place."

The second the words left his mouth Dean knew that it was definitely the wrong thing to say.

Cas pulled out of deans arms, looking a little hurt.

"Shit. Cas I..."

The blue eyed man held up a hand, interrupting him.

"Forget it" he snapped. He began walking out of the aisle they'd been standing in." I'll be done in a few minutes. I'm sure you can hold on until then" he said harshly.

As he disappeared down another aisle, Dean sighed to himself.

Stupid.

That was quite possibly the dumbest thing he could've said. It's not like Dean was trying to hurt his feelings, but if he heard the words 'everything has to be perfect' one more time, he was going to kill himself.

….

As Castiel began searching for whatever the hell it was he 'needed', Dean found himself wandering away, clicking random things. This was completely unfair. Dean didn't want to spend his Saturday _shopping_ of all things. He knew this whole wedding thing was really important to Cas, and that was the only reason he was allowing himself to be put through this tor-

"Dean?"

'Oh shit.'

It had been years since he'd heard that voice, but once he had it felt like it'd been just yesterday. A thousand memories flashed through his mind of a time that had long passed. He looked up at the man who'd called his name and hoped that the dread wasn't evident on his face.

"Hey, Sam."

Yes, it was Sam. His old college friend. His old best friend...his ex-boyfriend that is. If Sam noticed Dean's discomfort he didn't voice it. Instead he smiled that familiar smile and it was almost like things hadn't ended badly between them. Like dean hadn't been a complete ass to him. Like they were still together.

Don't get Dean wrong, regardless of his reluctance to do wedding shopping he belonged to Castiel plain and simple. But seeing Sam after all this time-while shopping for stuff for _his wedding_- was making him feel all kinds of strange.

"What are you doing here? " Dean managed.

"Joe. You know she and her husband are having their vows renewed for their anniversary, so I figured now would be a good time to buy her a gift."

Right. Damn, he'd forgotten all about that. He'd better get her something while he still had the chance. If he forgot she'd castrate him.

"If I forgot she'd kill me." Sam unknowingly voiced Dean's thoughts.

"You remember how scary she could be when she was angry."

Of course Dean remembered. Joe was his best friend. Hell, she'd been the one to introduce him to Sam in the first place. They'd been close in college, the three of them. Until...

"So what are you doing here?" Sam asked puzzled.

Dean's discomfort steadily increased. What was he supposed to say to an ex he hadn't seen in years? He remained silent.

"Don't tell me you're shopping for your wedding?" Sam joked.

Dean tried to laugh along, but it came out as more of a choked gurgle, so he quickly stopped.

He brought a hand up to scratch his nose-a nervous habit.

Sam's eyes zeroed in on said hand widened a fraction. Dean stared questioningly before it then dawned on him.

He'd brought up his hand to scratch his nose.

His right hand.

Which had a certain tell-tale engagement ring attached to it.

"Oh."

Dean probably should've been offended that Sam had automatically dismissed the idea of him and marriage-that he looked so shocked at seeing the ring on his finger. But...

"Dean Winchester getting married! It must be one helluva girl. "

"Guy." dean corrected, awkwardly. "Castiel is a guy."

"Oh." Sam said again.

"So I guess you could handle the commitment after all." Sam said wryly. "I tried to tell you it wasn't just a "phase."

Dean flinched even though he knew Sam had said it lightheartedly. Sam noticed this.

"Relax Dean. I'm kidding."

"Yeah." Dean laughed uneasily. "Right."

Things were quite for a long second-though it seemed like years had passed. Sam and Dean opened their mouths to speak at the same time.

"Look,-"

"You know-"

They both stopped, embarrassed.

"You go first." Sam smiled.

"Thanks." Dean took a breath before continuing.

"Look Sam, I never did like the way things ended- you deserved better than that. You deserved the truth, which I never gave you. When you started talking marriage, I told you that I wasn't ready for the commitment."

Dean paused to compose himself, before continuing.

"That was a lie. It wasn't that I didn't think I was ready to get married, I just never thought I'd be doing it with a guy. I'd always treated you as my dirty little secret when we were together. Even in college, not many people knew we were a thing. I was ashamed."

He looked Sam in the eye for the first time since he'd bumped into him.

"And for that I truly am sorry.

Sam stared at him not saying anything for a while, a serious and pondering look on his face.

"Do you love him?"

Dean looked down at the floor.

"More than anything." He whispered.

Sam gave a crooked smile.

"Then I wish you guys the best."

Dean let out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

"Thanks Sam. That means a lot." he said sincerely.

"Babe, you ready to go?"

Both men turned to look at the slightly imposing blonde that had appeared seemingly out of thin air. He wrapped a possessive arm around Sam's middle and looked as if he were sizing dean up. The stranger looked pretty average, but Dean couldn't help but feel a tad bit threatened, like he was more powerful than he was letting on.

"Uh, yeah Luce, give me a sec."

Sam stuck out a hand to dean.

"We cool?"

Dean returned the hand shake, really grinning for the first time in this whole encounter.

"We're cool."

He watched as Sam and the shady blonde walked away, disappearing in a crowd of people.

"Ok dean we can go now."

Castiel appeared beside him. Dean smiled at him, pulling him in for a kiss. It was short and sweet-Cas wasn't really good with pda- and Castiel had the cutest look of confusion on his face when he pulled away.

"We still have one more store to go to, so kisses will get you nowhere."

Dean smiled. "We can go to as many stores as you want."

Castiel stopped walking so that he could get a good look at Dean.

"What's gotten into you? Are you feeling okay?"

Dean put an arm around his lover, steering them out of the store.

"Nothing. Just bumped into an old friend."

* * *

><p><strong>Phew! (wipes swet off brow) i've been meaning to put this out for a while but the a.c in my house is busted and it was making it hard to concentrate on writing.(plus schools been kicking my ass) but i managed to beat the heat wave and put this out! (sorry if its a little rough around the edges.)<strong>

**i was also struggling to try and make the past relationship between sam and dean known but at the same time acknowledging the destiel i was going for (you can tell me if i got it right by reviewing!)**

**and i am ending this way too long a.n. NOW!**


End file.
